5
YUGIOH DRAK SINGER LUNA LEO VS DARTZ CHAPTER 5 DUEL WITH DARTZ OK Leo am going to need your help in duel to some guy who in are way so am going to untie you now said Luna mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhphpmh!said Leo. OK there now took the tape off your motuh Leo,said luna. thanks for untying me Luna now lets go took this guy down,:,said Leo. OK but Leo we dont have time for you to put your shoes back on so you go bare feet like me said Luna fin sis lots just go took this guy on on ,:,said Leo. OK we will be there soon Leo he just up head said Luna i i see him so your the duelist who in are way me Luna are drak singer the we drak singers will show you just how strong we are said leo hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! good i dont no what the drak singers are but no one will stand in my way with the power the seal,:, i show you two just what i can do now then lots duel and i will start this duel now show as paly the The Seal of Orichalcos and as long this card is out i can have up to 10 monster out,:)now summon Orichalcos malevolence in attack made attack 1500 thanks to the seal he get 500 ex attack point making him 2000,:i end my turn said luna.my move said Leo.Morphtronic -videon then paly the shadow blast it lot me summon this card drak Morphtronic radion then send them to my gave so i can synchro summon my power tool dragon attack 2300 ,;now power tool dragon attack dartz monster datz life point go down form 4000, to 3700 i end my turn with 2 face down cards,:said Leo my turn said Luna. i draw drak sunlight unicorn attack 1800 then i paly fortress if drak illusion now all monster get 500 ex attack points then i play pot if grad so i can draw two new cards next i paly my ancient blast spell card now can summon a synchro monster form my hand,: so syncrho summon Ancient Fairy Dragon then send her to my gave to summon drak Ancient Fairy Dragon attack 2500 thanks to my spell card she get ex 500 attack making her 3000,:) now attack,;said luna. dartz life poin tgo down form 3700 to 700 now i paly 3 cards face down and end my turn said Luna. my i draw said dartz. now paly the spell card orichalccsdeutoros now ever monster out my side i get 500 ex life point,: next paly orichalcos tritos now spell trap card cant be desotry orichalcos tritos orichalcos kyutora now i destroy him so can summon orichalcos shunoros,:then destroy him to summon divien serpent attack 00 now attack Leo monster,:said datrz no way how can he summon monster that strong said leo,:) now i paly my trap card earthbound blast this stop your attack lot me summon earthbound immortal king if the under world attack 4000,;next i paly call if the immortals by sending my hand to my gave and paly all about 1 if my life point i can copy your monster attack points and then are monsters have to battle now took dartz monster said Leo no this can not be fin i end my turn ,:)said dartz. my move said Leo and send power tool dragon to my gave to summon drak power tool dragon attack 2800 and i play monster reborn re summon my earthbound immortal,;then i paly the spell card dubble tool CD now my dragon gets ex 1000 attack points making him 3800 and lots not for get Luna spell card is out so now my dragon gets ex 500 attack pointing's making him 4300 and my earthbound immortal get ex 500 attack points making him 4500,:i end my turn with face down,:said Leo it my move i draw said Luna first sned 2 cards form my hand to my gave to summon cyber ancient dragon and his attack points are 1800 now for card i send for my hand to gave he get ex 1000 attack points i sned 2 to my gave so now he get 2000 ex attacking points making him 3800 then my spell gave 500 more attack making 4300,; next i play my earthbound blast Earthbound Immortal to my hand so had Earthbound Immortal ice lord the summon Earthbound Immortal ice lord attack 5000,: thanks to my spell card he get ex 500 attack point making 5500,:then i use his effect so i draw card if monster then me Leo get 2000 life points in spell then you can summon monster,:if trap then one my monster on my side and on Leo side cant be destory by spell traps effect and in battle,;said Luna .will then go had pick i draw it trap card so are earthbound immortal are immortal i set card face down and end my turn,:said Luna. it my move then i draw now lot see what i draw,:said dartz.